


After the War

by Roosterreni



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterreni/pseuds/Roosterreni
Summary: The Horde is defeated and the best friends squad is tired. They take a few days off to rest before getting back to work and dealing with the aftermath.First fic and I welcome constructive criticism.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

It was over. It was finally over.

After years and years of war, they’d finally won. Adora was still somewhat in a state of shock about it. Lying in the grass next to her best friends, Catra’s arm wrapped around her waist, it didn’t feel quite real.

And yet it was.

Adora closed her eyes and smiled and allowed herself to feel the warmth of sun on her skin. To her right, she could hear Catra purring as she pulled herself closer. The war was over and yeah, there was still a lot of work to be done and of course, She-Ra would be there to help set things right again and get everyone back on their feet. But for now, she was going to enjoy their hard-earned victory.

“So. What now?” Bow sat up towards the group. He was smiling despite the multiple bruises and injuries he’d sustained in the final showdown. As she noticed his appearance, Adora’s own aches and bruises began to make themselves known and she winced as she sat up.

“Now,” Glimmer said, “We take some time to rest.” Bow and Catra nodded in affirmation but Adora frowned.

“We have a lot still to do, we can’t just stop fixing things because we’re tired.” She stood and pulled Catra up with her. “There’s an army of clones who’re probably still figuring out what it means now that Prime is gone and we need to be there to stop them from causing any more potential damage and help them through the acclimation process. Villages and kingdoms have been decimated by these guys and our chipped friends. There are countless relocated citizens we need to take care of and reassure that everything will be okay.” Adora shook her head and took a step forward, back up the hill. “No we need to-“

And suddenly she was falling into Catra whose tail flickered in concern as she caught Adora. “Look, Adora,” she said, “You’re right, there’s still a lot to be done and there will be for a while, but,” Catra stood her up again, keeping her hand on her shoulder. “We need to rest first. You need to rest. You’ll be no good to anyone if you pass out from exhaustion.”

“Catra’s right.” Glimmer chimed. “We all deserve a break. At least a day of rest and relaxation before we start cleaning everything up.” She and Bow joined them on their feet. “We’ve worked hard for this victory. Time to ease up a little now that there’s no impeding doom raining down on us. I know my dad and aunt will be okay taking care of things for a day or two.”

Adora frowned in concern which earned her a light smack on the shoulder from Catra and a smile from the others. “Okay, okay, you’re right.” Adora smiled. “What I wouldn’t give for a hot bath right now.”

The group laughed and began making their way back up the hill. Bow and Glimmer pulled off slightly to give the other two some privacy and to discuss plans with Micah and the others. As they crested the hill top, Adora’s hand found its way back into Catra’s who began purring with vigor as they continued their way towards the rest of the rebels. Catra squeezed her hand and bumped shoulders. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

“You’re right, you know.”

Adora raised an eyebrow, “I am?”

“You seriously need a bath.” Catra wrinkled her nose. “You smell real bad. Did you roll around in something dead before you saved the world, dummy?”

Adora laughed and lunged at her partner who leapt nimbly out of the way, smirking. “I’m just saying! I could use one too, even though I definitely don’t smell as bad as you do. Maybe Sparkles will teleport us somewhere with real beds and baths for the night. And maybe a change of clothes for you.” Catra sidestepped another swipe, this one more or less halfhearted. Adora raised an eyebrow, “What, you don’t like my outfit?”

Catra rolled her eyes as they began passing through groups of people. They could see Scorpia and Perfuma holding hands quietly as Entrapta dragged Hordak and Wrong Hordak around to catalog space junk. “It’s not about me hating your outfit,” she explained, “which I don’t, by the way. You look cute in your jacket or whatever.” Adora’s cheeks reddened a little. “it’s more about the fact that your outfit is falling apart. How many times have you patched up that thing?”

Adora looked down and grimaced and the poor sewing and mismatched patchwork she’d attempted over the years to keep the article intact. Catra had a point, her jacket had served its time and then some. 

“Okay, I guess you’re right. I’ll get some new clothes once we get cleaned up.” Catra smirked in victory as Glimmer voice called out to them, asking them to come over to where she, Bow, and Micah were standing, under one of the newly grown trees by the battlefield. The lush grass “Great news! My dad’s agreed to take care of things for a few days while we recover and get some rest.” Micah smiled at them but Adora frowned. “Glimmer are you sure? I know how much you’ve been wanting to, er, get to know your dad.”

The former king, still smiling, rested a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “Glimmer and I spoke and we agree, some time to rest is a good idea. All of you have been carrying the weight of this war on your shoulders for far too long-“ Catra’s body stiffened slightly, “and you need a reprieve, even if it’s only a day or two. Castaspella and I, along with the other princesses, will ensure that everything is fine until you get back. I’ll get reacquainted with my sister and we’ll get operations underway while you four are gone. Hopefully by the time you four get back, we’ll have a routine down and then Glimmer and I can have our long talk.” Glimmer hugged her dad before grabbing Bow’s and Adora’s hands, linking the four of them together.

Catra’s ears flicked back in concern. She hated teleporting. “Where are we going, Sparkles?”

Glimmer’s eyes flashed in excitement. “Hang on and you’ll find out!”

Adora laughed as Catra nervously latched herself onto Adora’s body and then they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The squad materialized back onto solid ground only a few seconds later. Catra could suddenly hear constant heavy sound of water hitting the shore somewhere nearby which didn’t help at all with the nausea of traveling. Still latched on to Adora, she opened her eyes. The four of them were standing in a few hundred yards from a beach. The sun glinting off the waves was bright enough even from where they were that Catra had to shield her eyes against it. Her nose was filled with salty air and she sneezed once as Bo whooped excitedly and began removing his boots.

“Adora, Catra,” Glimmer said excitedly, “let me be the first to welcome you to our mini vacation at Paradise Peninsula!”

Catra crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “Paradise Peninsula. Really? Wow, you guys used up all of your creativity when you were naming the Fright Zone, huh?” Adora elbowed her. Then she furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. “Wait, Catra, where’s Melog?”

Catra groaned. “Oh god, I forgot about Melog. I didn’t even tell him what we were doing or where we were going!”

“Actually, I talked to Melog before we left.” Bo said nonchalantly. He tossed his boots to the side and began rolling his pants up. “I told him we were going to rest for a few days and asked if he wanted to come with but he seemed pretty intent on staying and helping with the recovery effort.” He stood up. “I think he was so excited at the release of the Heart of Etheria and being surrounded by magic again. He was helping Castaspella remove big pieces of wreckage to clear the area. He knows we’ll be back soon.”

Catra relaxed somewhat, still feeling a little guilty but not as much as before. “Oh. Thanks, Arrows. I appreciate it.” Bo smiled and nodded. “No worries. Now! I’m going to go find some cool sea shells! You guys want in?”

Glimmer vanished and then materialized between the two, looping her arms through theirs. “Maybe in a bit! I’m going to show Catra and Adora around!” Bo gave the girls two big thumbs up as Glimmer dragged Catra and Adora away from the beach and into the trees. One or two huts seemed to be in use but Catra wasn’t sure and was being towed behind Glimmer too fast for a second look. There was a path they followed that carried them further into the forest where the intense heat from the beach lessened to a more comfortable temperature under the tree cover. Catra heard and saw many colorful creatures, some natural and others magical due to the release of the First One’s chains on the planet. A pair of lemurs squabbled somewhere above them and a glowing deer watched them from the trees before turning around and vanishing. 

“You guys are going to love it here! It’s not quite the Mystacore level of pamper but we each get our own little house to stay in and the beach is right there so we can do some sun tanning or go swimming, AND wait till you see the best part.” Catra’s face was assaulted with a burst of steamy air as they reached the end of the trail and entered a rocky clearing against a cliff. Glimmer squealed in excitement. “There are natural hot springs here! How cool is that!”

Adora’s mouth dropped open into a little O shape as she took in their surroundings and Catra’s heart beat a little faster as she watched. Adora walked further into the clearing, checking out the pools of steaming water sat at different levels upon the rock formation. Some were just big enough for three or four people while other pools looked like they could fit maybe ten. Adora kneeled down by the nearest pool and swirled her hand around, testing the temperature. “Glimmer, this is amazing!” She stood up, wiping her hand on her poor jacket. “I can’t believe we haven’t been here before!”

Glimmer smiled but there was a sadness to it. “My mother and I used to come here. Before I grew up. We didn’t come here a lot because she was so busy with running the queendom and protecting our people but when we did manage to find some time, it was nice. We went occasionally before things got really bad with the war and the Horde.”

Despite the stifling heat from the springs, Catra’s blood went cold. She crossed her arms over her body, hugging herself, as her tail twitched anxiously. Glimmer didn’t seem to notice or pretended not to because she began rattling of facts about the springs and the history of the place but Catra didn’t hear any of it. As Glimmer’s voice went on, it got further and further away until all Catra could hear was a high-pitched ringing. She couldn’t believe she’d been so happy a minute ago, of course Glimmer missed her mother and Catra was the one that took her away from Glimmer. Catra was the reason for so much pain, not only amongst her friends but throughout all of Etheria. How could anyone forgive her, how could Adora forgive her? She could try her whole live to right past wrongs and it still wouldn’t be enough.

She’d never be enough.

The steam and heat that were overwhelming before suddenly became suffocating. Catra began gasping for air and Adora cried out as she dropped to her knees, hugging herself, oblivious to her surroundings. The words “never enough” rang in her mind over and over again like some sick song, mocking her. She closed her eyes and shook her head, “No! Please, no.” She curled up into a ball and shook, still gasping for air. She was faintly aware of someone yelling and then wrapping their arms around her. Someone was crying. All at once, her nose was filled with the mixed scent of sweat and pine trees and traces of magic. It was familiar. Someone was saying her name in her ear. She cracked open an eye. “Adora?” Catra rasped out.

“Catra! It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Adora’s voice was laced with concern and she was breathing hard like she was running. “We’re getting you out of the heat and somewhere where you can lie down. Glimmer’s getting Bo. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Catra felt lips press against her forehead. “I’ve got you.”

Catra nodded weakly and closed her eyes again, letting her head fall back onto Adora’s chest. The last thing she remembered was the pounding of Adora’s heart against her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where I'm planning on going with this story or how long it's gonna be but I hope you enjoy. Going to try and get a regular posting schedule down but I make no promises. Thanks for sticking with me!


	3. Chapter 3

When she opened her eyes, she was alone.

A straw roof and ceiling fan stared down at her, the rotating blades emitting a quiet whirring noise but not much else. The steady and distant crashing of waves hitting shore was came through a window to her left, the last rays of sun bleeding the room and saturating her surroundings in rich colors. Seeing this, Catra felt warm. Or maybe it was the blanket she’d been swaddled in. She realized she’d been placed in a bed and wrapped up completely and securely in the covers. She grimaced. She felt like a helpless infant and Catra hated feeling helpless. She was very tempted to shred the entire blanket as a big ‘fuck you’ to the entire situation.

She didn’t but it was close.

After wriggling herself out (whoever had swaddled her had done an extremely good job), she looked around, getting her bearings. Other than the bed and two nightstands beside it, the room was rather bare. The wooden walls and flooring provided a cozy atmosphere that Catra was unused to. A door on her right, slightly ajar, lead to a bathroom. Catra caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and exhausted eyes stared back.

Gross, she thought.

There was also a door on her left, next to the window with the ocean view, but it was shut. Where’s Adora? The emptiness and quiet had never bothered Catra before but she didn’t really like it, especially if she knew Adora was nearby. Catra was a battle-hardened warrior, former leader to an entire Horde army, but she was also a little bit sappy and wanted the woman she loved to come hold her. She opened her mouth to call out and emitted a measly croak from a raw throat before falling into a brief coughing fit. Her eyes watered, and she reached for the glass someone had placed on her nightstand as soft footsteps rushed to her from the other side of the closed door. They stopped briefly and there was a light knock before it opened slightly, allowing in a soft, “Catra?” to enter the bedroom.

“Hey, Adora.”

The door opened all the way and said party stepped through. She’d changed out of her dirty, battle worn clothes and into a pair of beach shorts and a (very) form fitting tank, Catra noticed. Why had she never made Adora wear a tank top before? Catra caught herself staring at her partner’s muscular torso and looked away quickly, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Oblivious, Adora came and sat on the edge of the bed with her, placing a hand gently on one of Catra’s covered legs. “How are you feeling?”

Catra grimaced and finished chugging her water. “I’ve been better.” She cocked her head to the side and grinned. “Although, I’ve also been sooo much worse.” Adora grinned with her but there was still worry in her eyes. Catra placed a hand on hers and patted reassuringly. “Really, I’m good. My throat’s just sore but I’ll be better in no time.”

Adora nodded and brought Catra’s hand up to her lips and softly kissed her fingers. It was done so quietly and casually that Catra wasn’t sure what was happening at first but she began to purr when her brain caught up with her body. She was still so unused to casual affection. It felt…forbidden.

But it wasn’t. Not anymore. Convincing herself of this, she cupped Adora’s cheek in her hand and gently stroked with her thumb. Adora sighed and closed her eyes, leaning in to the touch.  
Catra’s purring got louder. Adora opened one eye to look at her and Catra’s ears went back in self-defense. “Hey, I can’t control it! It just comes out, okay?” Adora laughed and kissed her hand again before leaning back.

“Scoot over.”

Catra stared at her, confused. “What?”

“Catra, scoot over, I want to cuddle with you.”

“Oh.”

Catra shifted and made room for Adora to crawl in bed next to her. They sat together, leaning their backs against the head board. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra as she lay her head on Adora’s shoulder and they both let out a contented sigh. The pair sat there, quietly, for a time. It was nice to exist in the same space without fighting a clone army or trying to strategize battle tactics. It was serene. Catra closed her eyes and inhaled Adora’s scent. This time it was pine trees, only faint traces of magic, and lavender. Probably from bathing soap and fresh clothes for the first time in a decade. Eyes still closed, she asked, “What are Sparkles and Arrows up to?”

Adora began running her fingers through Catra’s hair which elicited another round of loud purring. “I think they’re building sand castles on the beach nearby. They stayed with me for a bit once we got you settled in and wanted to hang out until you woke up, but I told them there was no need for them to wait around. You were asleep and I’d be here for you when you needed me.” She kissed the top of Catra’s head. “I actually had a similar thing happen to me the first time Bo and Glimmer took me to a sauna. I didn’t exactly pass out, but my brain definitely panicked and I almost went full She-Ra. The heat is really overwhelming, huh?”

Catra was quiet. The heat had been overwhelming, sure, but that hadn’t been the main issue. Adora quietly said, “Catra? Do you want to talk about it?”

Did she want to talk about it? No, she didn’t. She didn’t want to be vulnerable in front of anyone ever, she hated feeling small and helpless. Perfuma’s words suddenly echoed in her head.

It’s hard keeping your heart open. It makes you vulnerable, but it doesn’t make you weak.

Perfuma was so good with friendships and building relationships. She made it look so easy and it wasn’t for Catra. But Perfuma always seemed happy so, hopefully it was worth it. Catra was silent for a minute longer as she contemplated this. Eventually, she took a deep breath and exhaled.

She would try, for Adora. She would always try.

“I’m not really sure what happened. I just…” Catra squeezed her eyes tightly and took another deep breath. “Glimmer mentioned her mom and I remembered everything I’ve done to hurt her, to hurt you. It’s my fault she’s gone.” Catra’s voice cracked a little. “So much of all of this is my fault. All of the pain and everyone hurting.” She balled her hands into fists and dug her nails into her palms. It hurt. “I want to make it up to everyone but no matter what I do, I don’t think that it’ll never be enough and I…,” tears were now running down her cheeks. “I don’t know what to do, Adora. I don’t know how to make everything right.”

Adora gripped her shoulders and turned Catra to face her. “Catra…” Adora started, “it’s going to be tough for a while. I don’t have all of the answers for you but,” She went back to stroking Catra’s hair. “I do know this. The world doesn’t need you to be hurting and hating yourself. It needs you, I need you, to be healing. That’s going to be a long and hard process, but I promise you’ll be happy once you’re done. Helping others always makes me feel better, I’m sure you’ll feel good too once you see the good you can do for others.” Adora loosened her grip on Catra’s shoulders and pulled her in to kiss the top of her head. “You’ve already done some good and look what happened? You helped win and end a war. You have your whole life ahead of you to do good for others compared to a few years that you didn’t.” She smiled at Catra. “And I think you’re forgetting that you’re not alone anymore. It’s not all up to you to fix everything, part of this mess is our fault too. We could have done more to help the people of Etheria during all of this. Agonizing over everything that we should have and could have done won’t change anything now. The important thing is that we’re going to get through all of this together.”

Catra was silent for a moment, pondering everything that Adora had said to her. Could she really put enough good into the world that it would help make up for past crimes? She wasn’t sure, but when Adora said it, she felt like it just might be possible.

She looked up at Adora. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

Adora smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly. Catra pressed firmly into the kiss, bringing her hand up to cup Adora’s jaw and pull her in closer. Adora moaned quietly into the kiss and Catra felt chills run down her body. Slowly, reluctantly, Adora pulled away. She leaned her forehead against Catra’s, her breath ragged. Catra’s heart was pounding in her chest as Adora looked into her eyes. “I love you, Catra.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
